El Chico De Las Gradas
by Lucite199
Summary: Mi vida era monotona y aburrida hasta que el llego con su radiante sonrisa y sus ojos sinceros para cambiarla. One-Shot


**Sueños, sueños everywhere. Bueno este es mi primer One-shot de la pareja y simplemente debía hacerles uno ya que se lo merecían, espero que os agrade. Pero para los que no sepan lo que es un One-shot, significa que es un solo capitulo. Nada mas**

La misma rutina cada día se hacia realmente aburrida, cada momento lo pasaba entrenando sola en la pista de baloncesto, mi padre era un antiguo jugador realmente bueno y al tener solo una hija puso todas sus esperanzas en mi y al ser mi padre no podría a hacerle feliz.

Pero todo me era tan aburrido, tan aburrido hasta que apareció el…

Recuerdo perfectamente el primer momento en el que le vi. Las gradas se encontraban vacías, el sudor recorría mi frente declarando que estaba realmente cansada. El viento azotaba la puerta del exterior con fiereza, el cielo anaranjado marcaba el final de la jornada pero cuando me estaba preparando la bolsa de deporte cuando note una suave voz a mi lado

-Hola- dijo un chico de cabellera dorada y ojos azules que me miraban con alegría y amabilidad

-Ah, em, ¿Hola?-dije confundida, no había notado ningún ruido, ninguna presencia ¿Cómo podría haber llegado el alli? ¿Cómo podía haber llegado tan cerca de mi sin que me diera cuenta?

-Soy Boomer-se presento con la misma sonrisa amable y sincera que provoco un rubor en mis mejillas

-Soy Bubbles, un placer- conteste con voz neutral mientras volteaba a mi bolsa para seguir guardando mis cosas. Me di la vuelta a aquel chico cuando termine para sonreír levemente-Debo marcharme, ya nos veremos- en realidad no estaba segura si lo volvería a ver pero eso pareció llenarlo de ilusión y a la vez de tristeza cuando empecé a andar hacia la salida

Note como me agarraban la mano, en realidad no me la agarraban era como si quisieran agarrármela y no supieran como, de nuevo me gire para ver al chico detrás de mi con tristeza en su mirada

-Por favor quédate un poco mas Bubbles, me siento muy solo- "me siento muy solo" aquellas palabras me golpearon en el estomago con tal dureza que me dieron ganas de llorar, yo también me sentía sola. Me había concentrado tanto en el baloncesto que ya no prestaba atención a nadie perdiendo así a mis amigas, asentí con una amable sonrisa y me senté en una de las gradas esperando a que el muchacho hablase

-Gracias…-dijo en un susurro lo que hizo que mis mejillas se volvieran a tintar de un rojo intenso por la cara de ángel que acababa de poner, supuse que no la había puesto a propósito, que esa era su cara normal pero esos pensamientos fueron olvidado cuando de nuevo habló- Juegas muy bien al baloncesto, ¿tienes algún truco o algo parecido?-pregunto con inocencia mientras estiraba el cuello hacia los lados

-Bueno en realidad llevo mucho tiempo practicando, supongo que el truco esta en la muñeca, en la precisión y en la rapidez para encestar la pelota aunque la agilidad es un buen punto si quieres hacer un mate y saltear a los del equipo atacante- conteste con una sonrisa mientras juntaba mis dos manos en mi pecho-¿Y tu? ¿Tienes alguna afición?-le pregunte de la misma manera que el lo hizo anteriormente

Vacilo un segundo mientras pensaba- Supongo…-volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos para sonreír dando señal de que había dado con la respuesta- Adoro dibujar aunque ahora mismo mi mayor afición es verte jugar-contesto con franqueza, mirando la pista con aire melancólico. La ultima frase me pillo por sorpresa intensificando mas mi sonrojo, pero lo mas extraño para mi es que había afirmado que me veía practicar ¿Cómo? No recordaba haber visto a nadie salvo a la pelota rebotando entre mis manos, ¿se escondía de mi? No podía asegurarlo ya que apenas lo había conocido.

Minutos después se abrió la puerta descubriendo a mi padre con aire de preocupación. Cuando me vio dio un suspiro de alivio para acercarse a mi-¿Qué hacías?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Hablaba con…- deje la frase en el aire, junto a mi no se encontraba nadie pero podía asegurar perfectamente que no estaba hablando sola, ¿Cómo podría alguien irse tan rápido? No era posible, simplemente mi cabeza abría tenido la necesidad de charlar con alguien inventándose a aquel chico, eso es lo que me hice creer

Al día siguiente le volví a ver, evite el contacto con aquel personaje echo por mi imaginación y continúe corriendo con la pelota y metiendo todas las canastas que podía. El chico se acercó con preocupación, ni siquiera lo mire, simplemente estaba concentrada en el balón naranja que tenia en mis manos hasta queme habló

-¿Por qué pasas de mi? ¿He hecho algo malo?- Bajó la cabeza haciendo que varios mechones de su pelo taparan sus hermosos ojos azules lo que me provoco un tartamudeo

-N-no es solo que ayer te fuiste sin mas haciéndome parecer una loca- Oculte mi tristeza con enfado dándole la espalda, en realidad si me encontraba enfadada por la desaparición que el había echo, dejándome sola y perpleja

-No fue mi intención, simplemente nadie mas debe verme- sus palabras fueron extrañas, gire un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, estaba entrelazando los dedos con timidez por lo que di un suspiro y sonreí

-Vale, pero por favor no me asustes con tu agilidad sobrenatural- deje rodar al balón por el suelo para volver a mi charla con él.

Pasaron los años y lo veía crecer junto a mí, nos habíamos echo muy amigos. Sus desapariciones aun me inquietaban y que no me dejara tocarle se me hacia aun mas extraño pero a pesar de eso me hacía feliz verle junto a mí, esa felicidad cambió a un sentimiento aun mas puro que me hacia latir el corazón mas rápidamente cada vez que le veía.

-Boomer, ayúdame con los balones por favor- dije sonriéndole con dulzura mientras cogía todos los que podía con mis brazos

El agarro uno pero al instante se le escapó, continuó intentando agarrarlo pero aun así no podía. Me acerque a el preocupada, iba a cogerle la mano para ayudarle cuando mi mano traspaso la suya. Me quede paralizada al no poder tocarle, me miro con dolor y dio un suspiro

-Esperaba que este día no llegara nunca-el dolor en sus palabras me envolvió ahogándome de pena, y entonces me di cuenta de todo. De su extrema rapidez, sus desapariciones y porque solo me dejaba verlo yo. Todo encajaba, Boomer era un fantasma, un espíritu.

-Algún día volveremos a vernos- Se acerco a mi dándome un beso en la frente, fue como un suspiro, solo pude notar su esencia pero eso basto para que rompiera a llorar. Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi, a su cabellera dorada y sus ojos azulados. Hasta que una mañana, aun encontrándome sola escuche en un susurro

-Te quiero…-fueran sus palabras, las palabras de mi chico especial. Sonreí con ternura mientras varias lagrimas caían como cascadas por mis mejillas

-También te quiero Boomer-dije abrazándome a mi misma mientras cerraba los ojos- El día que muera volveremos a encontrarnos, prometo vivir por los dos…

**Bubbles no de va a suicidar por estar con Boomer ya que ha decidido vivir por los dos, la idea la saque de Las Cronicas De La Torre, un libro de Laura Gallego. Espero que os guste**

**¡COMENTAD!**


End file.
